Reduction of bacteria in tap water used for washing water of the sanitary washing device is performed by killing or deactivating bacteria (microorganism) which possibly causes disease or corruption by chlorine. However, only mixture of chlorine does not remove the bacteria contained in the tap water perfectly. Therefore, it is proposed that the bacteria contained in the washing water are reduced by providing an ultraviolet irradiation part for irradiating ultraviolet rays to the washing water on the sanitary washing device (Japanese examined patent publication H05-004499).
The sanitary washing device may be provided with a vacuum breaker on a flow channel for suppressing the water from flowing backward from a nozzle from which the washing water is sprayed toward a body. It is desired for the sanitary washing device including the vacuum breaker that the ultraviolet irradiation part is disposed at an adequate position and safer washing water can be supplied.